Before I Wake
by LayTheSmackDown
Summary: AU story, I didn't think she would wake up. I'd never see those beautiful eyes she got from her father, those dimples he got from her too. And all I could do was watch, watch and pray for a miracle. R&R Please.


_Summary: AU story, I didn't think she would wake up. I'd never see those beautiful eyes she got from her father, those dimples he got from her too. And all I could do was watch, watch and pray for a miracle._

I own **NOTHING **in connection with the wwe. I only own my character and other one's I add later on.

_Oh and The words in italics are the character's thoughts

* * *

_

_Come on Audrey wake up..Look around do something for Mommy P-L-E-A-S-E._

_I_ knew my selfish begging would do nothing in this circumstance. It would just make things harder for me. My life was devoted now to making my angel wake up. Nothing I did myself would wake Audrey up. I didn't have that amazing healing power I wish I had.

I don't think I could forgive myself for this. Theoretically it wasn't my fault this happened. I wasn't there. I "keep thinking" that I couldnt have changed the way this scenario played out,

_But I know I could have._

The one day I was home from work. I could've kept her home no problem. I may have beaten myself up later but at least my baby would be with me. And not hooked up to a ventilator keeping her alive.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback... Thursday..November 8th 2009. 2:15 pm._

_A bell sounded._

_A bell which meant time to go home. School's over._

_Around 100 kids flooded out of the school premises. In that group of children, Shovelling her way through the groups of people. A yound child. 4 years old. Auburn hair which was done in 2 neat braids on her side. A pink hello kitty jacket on her. A white skirt around her. Her purple dora backpack._

_Waiting...Waiting for Mommy to show up. Maybe Daddy but that only happened once every few weeks._

_As the school grounds started to clear she made the decision to start going. She skipped to the cross walk. Hoping to quickly run across the street without any interruptions._

_Hoping._

_

* * *

_

_2:17 Pm._

_I was a mess._

_Didn't have time to comb out my hair. It was tied in a messy bun on my head._

_I jogged swiftly to the school often glancing at my watch to check the time. Audrey never left school without Mommy. I brushed off any thoughts of anything strange and continued._

_Track Pants and A sweater which I had tied at my back since it was long enough to reach my ankles._

_Something strange caught my attention, I pushed my sunglasses on top my head and looked ahead._

_It couldn't be..A child? Crossing the street? A Van rushing through the road._

_My Heart sank into my stomach as I noticed the pink jacket._

_Audrey._

_My Audrey._

_My Audrey Savannah Orton._

_I made a sound. Not loud enough to be a scream but loud enough for Audrey to hear. She turned to face me. Ignoring the sound of the engine reving towards her she ran._

_She Ran To Me._

_The Van tried to stop. But not fast enough._

_He hit her._

_He hit my Audrey._

_

* * *

_

Nothing prepared me for that.

I made her run to me. I almost killed my baby.

Tears welled up as I thought of the fact that she might as well be dead. She couldn't respond to me. Her eyes were closed. Her head taped up. Blood seeping through the bandages. IV's and Wires everywhere throughout her tiny frame.

I wondered for a second if Randy knew. If anyone had told him. He loved his babygirl. Even I couldn't deny the obvious truth. Despite of our realtionship. Audrey was the only reason we had to even keep in contact.

He Cheated.

After 5 years of marrige. He cheated on me with one of his colleages who worked in his office. Her name was Maria Kanellis.

They broke up 2 years ago, I've thought about us being together again. He has too. So i've heard.

Randy Has To Know

That was the only thing I was sure of.

_

* * *

_

_I wonder what Audrey is doing?_

I looked at my watch with a grin. 3:40. She should be home by now. Eating her normal after school snack of Oreos and Chocolate Milk.

"Randall? You Listening?"

Clearly I wasn't everything my fellow colleagues were saying didn't compute.

"Sorry Dave, What was that?" Sheepishly I looked down at my notes.

Blank Paper.

At the head of the table a groan came from our employer. Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon.

"Randall...We need these portfolio's into Mr. Flair by Monday." He said.

I nodded, My mind not on the meeting at all. My mind on Audrey. And my mind was on Alexis. My Ex wife. I still loved her dearly. I made a mistake. It broke her. She got married at 19 for me. Her father as hesitant as ever to let me ask her.

She cried when I did. Hell, I cried after she said yes. We knew we wanted a family. Me coming from a family with a brother and a sister. And her having a brother which she loved dearly.

Audrey Savannah was our miracle.

In the 7th month. Allie had chest pains. Severe chest pains. I rushed her to the emergency room. She almost died on the spot. Audrey was delivered via emergency C-Section. Small enough to fit in the palm of my hand.

Audrey meant Noble..It also meant Strong.

I believe Audrey is a mirror image of Alexis. Beautiful green eyes. Auburn hair. I was sure there wasn't more beautiful baby around.

"Umm ?"

I sighed our new secretary Candice Michelle called my name "Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you..She said her name was Alexis..."

Lexie never called me at work. Not when we were married never. My mind flooded with thoughts of her and Audrey. I nodded and excused my self from the meeting.

_Oh Jesus please let everything be okay_

* * *

I almost hung up the phone.

I knew he needed to know. But I didn't want to be the one tell him.

"Hello? Alexis?"

I opened my mouth to speak. Behind me lay my daughter, Not moving. Not laughing, Not doing anything. I took in a shaky breath. Not allowing myself the burst into tears like I wanted to.

"Randy..."

"Alexis is everything alright?" His voice filled with concern.

"No..Randy..Its Audrey..Um" I heard a beep of a machine, That set me off. I couldn't hold back the tears I had been holding. Since I saw her got hit. In the ambulance. Sitting there and registering her into the hospital.

"Randy she's in the hospital. A van hit her Randy! She-She's not conscious..Their gonna put her on life support Randy!"

* * *

Alexis's voice was broken.

I was always known as the man who never really broke down and cried. Not during funerals, weddings. Nothing.

But now my eyes were filled to the brim with tears,

"Oh My God"

I couldn't find anything else to say, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand quickly,

"Alexis im coming"

I hung up the phone. Not getting my briefcase or anything_._

Oh Jesus Please Put Your Hand On Our Audrey.

Save Our Baby.

_**

* * *

**_

****Chapter One Up!

I can't take all the credit for the idea of this story.

I was reading this book and it sort of gave me insperation for this story,

The Book is called - Before I Wake.

Review Please!**_  
_**


End file.
